


A First Time for Everything

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes and Curry share a life changing experience.





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm not in the 'slash corner'. At this time I just play around with the characters and follow them, curious about where we will end up with a story.
> 
> As long as nothing else is mentioned, my stories are independent from each other. Feel free to join them the way you like them most ;-)
> 
> Thank you Avoca for your continuing help.

They were not short of money, but short of girls when the Devil’s Hole Gang hoorayed the town. It was Saturday night and the cow pokes of the surrounding ranches spent their time here too - bad timing.

Heyes and Curry stood at the bar with only one remaining girl, drinking, laughing and teasing. The night had grown old and both of them felt desire, unsure how to handle the situation.

“Now, what we gonna do about this?” Heyes asked.

“You can leave her to me, ‘cause I’m your best friend.” Kid Curry grinned and squeezed the giggling girl. Heyes shook his head.

“Nope! We can toss a coin.”

“Oh no, Heyes, I know your coins. Not this time!” Curry laughed.

Simultaneously they gave each other a glance, shot a short look at the girl between them and once again locked eyes.

“We could share …” Heyes supposed, “…there’s nothing else we haven’t shared before…”

Kid nodded and shrugged.

“You mean … I get both of you handsome boys?” The girl’s eyes wandered from one man to the other and she licked her lips nervously. “I have never done this before.”

Heyes gave her one of his devastating smiles. “Neither have we yet. It’s said there’s always a first time.”

“If you _had_ to try, would you like to try with us?” Kid added with his tender voice the ladies loved so much.

The girl’s sparkling eyes sized them up and then she nodded.

Heyes beamed at her with lustful gleaming eyes. “Deal!”

They hurried up to her room and made it a challenge of who would get undressed first.

Heyes was aroused as hell. He found himself enjoying the misguided touches of his partner as much as the touch of the girl. It felt odd, but heavens it felt delightful, too!

The morning found three of them intertwined on the girl’s bed, impossible to say which body part belonged to whom.

-o-o-o-

At the day after, Heyes appeared broody. Several times Kid Curry found himself asking him a question without getting any response. They both sat in Curry’s hotel room trying to make further plans when it happened again.

“So what Heyes,“ he roared, “tell me!”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re thinking! What’s wrong?”

“Ah,” he nodded in agreement. “I’ was thinking about last night.”

His partner relaxed. “You liked it?”

Heyes pursed his lips. “Did you?”

“Nope!”

Heyes nodded, “It felt odd…”

“Yep, didn’t work,” Kid Curry agreed.

Heyes exchanged glances with his partner, trying to size him up. He wetted his lips and started wandering the room.

“We shouldn’t do that again.”

“Yep!”

“Next time we should change something…”

“Yep,” Kid answered. “Let’s leave out the girl.”

“Leave out …?“ Heyes froze and stared at his partner.

Kid nodded slowly, grabbed his partner by its gun belt and pulled him closer, cocking up his head to watch him in the eyes.

“What you think now, Heyes?” he asked softly.

Facing each other they drank one another in. They moved slightly and for the first time their lips touched.

Heyes tasted like whisky and cigars and danger. Heat flushed through Kid Curry’s veins.

“You’re Hell of a partner, partner!” whispered Heyes, caressing Kid’s face with his eyes before he started to kiss him again…


End file.
